parental_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty White Little Lies/Parents Guide
Sex and Nudity Pretty White Little Liars is widely considered to be one of the most famous TV series ever made, although the scenes are extremely hard to watch. The series became famous after its many seasons, and is still on GoAnimate Network Adults Only to this day. Season 1-3 0/10 A pregnant woman from Bermuda is shown, which may have implied that she had sex with a man from Bermuda. It isn't sexually stated, though. A young woman from Argentina and a elderly man from Mexico kiss, but nothing is shown at all. Widow Tweed and Amos Slade share a brief kiss. Season 4-present 10/10 Widow Tweed is seen watching a sexual tape, and she catches a woman from Brazil making out with Amos Slade. After she comes in that very room where Widow caught the Brazilian woman and Amos Slade, we briefly see the Brazilian woman's breasts in a distance shot where Widow Tweed slaps the Brazilian woman across the face. This is easily the most sexually explicit scene ever made. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed are seen making out, and we see Widow Tweed's green dress unbuttoned, but nudity isn't shown. A Filipino woman and a Spanish man are seen having anal sex and they are seen fully nude. Widow Tweed tells Amos Slade that she wants to get pregnant and has sex with him multiple times in order for that to happen. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed are often seen nude, but Widow Tweed is shown nude more often than Amos Slade, although most of the time we only see Widow Tweed's breasts. Season 5 is known for its sexually explicit content, nudity, and sex scenes. Sir Kay's magazine collection includes Crack Whore magazines, which are targeted at adult females. When reading them, we can see images of nude women in the magazines. Three men from Bermuda, Amos Slade, and Widow Tweed are stripped naked for examination. The men's genitals are seen and Widow Tweed's breasts and genitals are seen. A woman from Bermuda often walks around naked, her breasts and genitals are shown. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed are seen nude sitting with their legs entwined on the floor. They are shown only from the side. Widow Tweed is shown suffering from morning sickness, as we can see (and hear) her vomiting briefly. It is implied that she is pregnant because she had sex with Amos Slade multiple times. Widow Tweed is seen seated on top of Amos Slade with some thrusting between them. Some nudity is also depicted when she takes off her green dress, revealing the sides of her breasts. The scene continues with Widow Tweed and Amos Slade in the shower where the moans imply sexual activity. Characters are seen nude. Season 7 has got to be the most sexual explicit season ever. Widow Tweed and Amos Slade have very wild sex. We hear them thrust and moan very heavily before we see Amos Slade unbutton Widow Tweed's green dress to reveal her breasts, which he fondles and sucks on before we see Widow Tweed unhooking her garters to take off her pink stockings and bloomers and we see a bit of her buttocks when Amos Slade carries Widow Tweed to a bed. The Scullery Maid tells Sir Ector that she has "busty tits," and Sir Ector is seen fondling them. Big Mama is shown suffering from pregnancy-like symptoms, such as morning sickness, back pain, cravings, and other pregnancy symptoms. Later, Vixey tells Tod that Dinky and Boomer got Big Mama pregnant in the first place. A female muskrat (Ellie Mae) and a male muskrat (Luke) are seen making out, and we see Ellie Mae's smock untied. Nothing shown. There are sexual references. Miss Bianca is seen wearing a kerchief and bow, and is seen on her neck in several episodes, and we see her bare chest several times. This scene isn't explicit at all since she is a mouse and mice's bare chests are usually seen anyway, despite her being given personification. This may have given the fact that mice don't wear clothes as well. The Scullery Maid is seen cutting off Microsoft Sam's testicles with a knife. Although graphic, we only see Microsoft Sam from the waist up, and is presumably dead, all thanks to Big Mama (giving Microsoft Sam what he deserves.) He appears in the next episode due to GoAnimate logic. Amos Slade rips Widow Tweed's clothing and has sex with her, no nudity is shown. While Widow Tweed and Amos Slade are walking in a garden, she drops her green dress and they begin kissing. There is a close up of him fondling her breast. Deer are seen having sex each other. Sir Kay is seen watching a porno film when Sir Ector told him not to. Nothing shown. At one point while Widow Tweed is seen pregnant, she is seen in an hospital office with Amos Slade, and during the "DNA testing" thingy, we very briefly see her stomach. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed kiss. They are shown later in a hotel room, both in their underwear. He removes her bloomers, and she removes her green dress, becoming fully nude. He removes his boxers as well. Though in shadows, her breasts, genitals, and butt can be seen. His butt is briefly visible. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed begin taking each others clothes off to make out. Some skin is visible, although the scene cuts before nudity is shown. Amos Slade is shown removing his clothes and Widow Tweed's bloomers. He then begins thrusting on top of her, Widow Tweed's face is shown the whole time and Amos Slade's thrusting increases in speed near the end. There are sex scenes. Violence and Gore Season 1-3 0/10 There are arguments, but not violence nor gore. Season 4-present 10/10 The 4th season and beyond is known for its intense, bloody violence and season 6 so considered the most graphic, including organs being seen, blood, decapitation, people dying and eyes getting gorged out. In the next episode after the previous ones, they aren't dead due to GoAnimate logic. Amos Slade is seen murdering Microsoft Sam by cutting his head off. However, the beheading is seen off-screen. In the next episode, Microsoft Sam is seen alive again due to GoAnimate logic. Big Mama tries to murder Microsoft Sam with a gun, but ends up using her beak to murder him instead. Microsoft Sam isn't dead in the next episode due to GoAnimate logic. There are very violent fights. In one episode, I believe it is called "Kill 'Em All," or "The (bleep) is Back," I am not sure, has an intense rape scene involving Big Mama and Dinky and Boomer that lasts for 1 hour and 5 minutes. Later on, Big Mama ends up pregnant as a result. In one scene, Mr. Digger puts a VERY dangerous chemical inside Widow Tweed's unnamed husband's wine that he and his wife was drinking. He ends up dying of cyanide poisoning. Very sad scene. This scene is somewhat realistic. Profanity Season 1-3 0/10 There are name calling like "bottle-headed," "stupid," "idiot," "moron," and others, but not too extreme. Season 4-present 10/10 The 4th seasons and later seasons are known for its strong and explicit language. Strong uses of fuck, shit, c**t, piss, fa***t, bitch, dildo, dick, ass, asshole, dumbass, goddamn, jackass, cocksucker, cock, dickhead, and more. There are also strong uses of vulgar slangs for breasts, buttocks, and genitals (both male and female.) Sir Kay sings a song called "I Wanna Fuck a Dog in the Ass," and a lot of incest, profanity, and zoophilia come out of Sir Kay's mouth. What is even worse is that he sang it in front of Arthur (aka Wart). Arthur snitches on Sir Kay shortly after. Characters such as Madam Mim, Aunt Sarah, Sir Kay, and Dinky and Boomer are prone to making highly-offensive insults to each other and constantly argue, fight and curse. Big Mama is seen insulting Microsoft Sam a lot, and the word "douchebag" is used at him a lot. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Season 1-3 None. But headache pills are seen being taken properly by a woman from Russia, as a sign of having a headache. Season 4-present 1/10 There isn't actual drinking or smoking. Just references. The series is more filled with profanity, sexual content, and violence rather than drug use. Frightening/Intense Scenes Season 1-3 The arguing may get to some people. Season 4-present The violence in the 4th season is extremely violent, not to mention the strong language and sex scenes and nudity, particularly Widow Tweed's scenes. Parents need to take great caution for the 4th season whenever Widow Tweed or Amos Slade appear because Widow Tweed is often seen nude in those scenes, and is also seen doing sexual activities with Amos Slade as well. Vixey telling Tod that Dinky and Boomer got Big Mama pregnant may upset some viewers.